Dream Team
by TheOne3
Summary: Dream Team has arrived!!!! Where the characters go into fierce competitions!!!!Hwoarang and Jin have to "Time to Gravy!!" Not as good, since not humorous but still good. Chapter 2 posted NOW!! So R & R, folks!!!
1. Default Chapter

Dream Team

By TheOne

Welcome to….. DreamTeam!!!! Where all the tekken crew fight for their lives. Not!!! 

There just here for the money dudez!!! Eddy Gordo is our host today!!!

Eddy: Thanx Bob!!! Well here we are, our annual show DreamTeam!!!!! This is our first 

times on though, heh heh!!

Everybody: …………..

Eddy: Here are our contestants, in our Boring Team is, Anna!!!

Anna: Thank you Thank you!!

Eddy: Ummm please don't say anything when I call out the names.

Anna: make me!!!

Eddy: Never mind that. Our next member of the Boring team is… Julia Chang!!!

Julia: Ha hum ha hum ha hooweedooweedum!!!

Eddy: What was that?

Julia: Not sure, I thunk it was an Indian chant.

Eddy: Oh my.. Anyways, the next two members of our Excite Team is….. Jin Kazama!! 

And Hwoarang!!!!!

Jin: Yes I am the better one.

Hwoarang: Why I am stuck with Jin all the time??

Jin: You know why… get it?? Huh? Huh?

Hwoarang: No I don't….

Jin: You know, you and me… get it??

Hwoarang: ….……

Eddy: What's up with them two? Our next team is our Dream Team!!!! They are Paul 

and………….. Who else is on your team?

Paul: I don't know, I think it was Bryan.

Eddy: Alright it's Bryan!!!!!

Bryan: I was malfunctioning for awhile so I had to get fixed, sorry for the delay.

Eddy: Skay!!! Aight???

Bryan: Yeah Whatever……

Hwoarang: Get Paul away from me, you know what he does to me…

Paul: I 'm over that sweetie pie.

Hwoarang: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! Mom help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin: That's very cool.

Eddy: Let's get on our show!! Dream Team is a show where three teams compete in the 

most unusual events to gain a million dollars!!!!

Paul: Really????

Eddy: No, actually, you win a motorcycle!!

Paul: Yes!!!! Alright!!!

Eddy: Why are you so happy?

Paul: I have a chance to win a new motorcycle!!!

Eddy: Uh no you don't, the prize is a set of new china teacups.

Paul: Oh….

Eddy: Why da long face man?

Paul: I don't wanna win no stinkin teacups.

Eddy: Your not.

Paul: Then what's the prize?

Eddy: All I said was that you weren't gonna win them.

Paul: oh…..stinkin…peebag…..stup…id…

Eddy: What are you mumbling?

Paul: Nothing.

Eddy: Our first event is, Time to Gravy!!!!!

Contestants: Huh?????

Eddy: Wait guys, listen for the rules…What you are gonna do is, dance in gravy!!!! But 

you need to do something special so that the audience is amazed!!! You get a point if you 

do!!!

Paul: Uh huh…

Eddy: Well our first team is… the boring team.

Crowd: Booooooooooooo!!!!!!!

Anna: You shut up and I'll have a date with your guys!

Crowd boos louder.

Anna: Dimwit.

Eddy: Anna you go first.

Anna: Alrighty.

Anna steps into the gravy filled room.

Anna: Time to groove….

Anna starts to shake her booty and she….. THUMP!!!!!

Hwoarang: Too much calories……uh huh, that's gotta be it.

Jin: Totally.

Anna: I must've you know…

Eddy: Uh huh… keep going, you got 50 more seconds.

Anna: There's time in this? Oh my gosh I really got to get into the groo-

THUMP!!!!!

Anna: I'm sorry.

Eddy: 30 more seconds.

Anna: Oh my-

SLIP THUMPPPP!!!!!

Julia: Is she dead?

Jin: Probably embarrassed to death.

Eddy: Time up!!!

Julia: Great we have no points. Thanx Anna…. Anna?… ANNA!!!!!

Anna: ……………………

Ambulance comes…………….

Later on….

Eddy: Well, Julia your up!!

Julia: Right!! Just let me get into my rhythm.

Julia starts to nod her head to a beat… and starts chanting.

Julia: Ha ha ha ho ho ho ho

Paul: You stop calling me that!!!

Julia: heh heh heh hom DEE DUM DO DEE DUM!!!!

Julia starts to do the disco, then… she stumbles…

Julia: Oh dear me…

Eddy: Times up. I'll give you one point for being able to stand for at least ten seconds.

Julia: Thanx dude.

Eddy: Uh yeah.. Next is our excite team-

Nina: WAIT!!!! I'm here for Anna!! I'm gonna switch with her.

Eddy: Really. I guess your better than her. Go ahead.

Jin: But,but,but…Anna already went…

Eddy: Shut up foo!!!

Jin: Alright.

Nina starts to slow dance by her self.. Then she goes FUNKY!!!!!! She starts shaking 

herself and falls…. And socks roll out of her top part of her clothes.

Eddy: Why are those in there.

Nina blushes: Well I wanted to make my busts look big so….

Eddy: Disqualified!!!!!

Nina: But comes on Eddy!!! I'll you know what on you…

Eddy: Deal accepted.

Nina; I knew you would understand. 

Eddy: Nina gets her team two points for her big surprise.

Bryan: That is not fair!!! Sniff sniff sniff….

Eddy: Well that's all for now!!!! We'll be back after the commercials.

Read and Review.


	2. Excite Team! Hwoarang and Jin!

Dream Team

Chapter 2

By TheOne

Eddy: Hello, hello, hello everybody.

Everyone: Hello, mister Gordo!

Eddy: Yeah, whatever! Anyways ! We are totally back with our new hit show Dream 

Team.

Audience: Get off the stage!!!!

Eddy: Shut up fag!!

Audience: oh, al…alright.

Eddy: That's better. Now the Boring Team has one point, from Julia.

Julia: Thank you, thank you!

Eddy: And Anna, who is also on the Boring team, was substituted by Nina Williams, her 

sis!

Nina: You call that again and I'll-

Eddy: Sorry, sorry, I'll just you know, do my job. Today, we have to finish our first event 

with the other teams. ON the Excite team is, Hwoarang! And Jin Kazama!

Hwoarang: Hey, how come Jin's last name got to be called out?

Eddy: I don't know what your last name was.

Hwoarang: Okay, never mind then.

Jin: Now that you mention it Hwoarang, you really haven't told us about your last name!

Hwoarang: Oh really? Well, that's too bad.

Jin: What is your last name?

Hwoarang: Dunno.

Jin: Yeah you do.

Hwoarang: Nope.

Jin: C'mon, what is it? I won't make fun of you.

Hwoarang: You don't need to know Jin.

Jin: Tell me.

Hwoarang: NO!

Jin: Tell me!

Hwoarang: NO!

Jin: C'mon!

Hwoarang: NOOO!

Jin: You know you want to.

Hwoarang: No I don't!

Jin: Heh heh, c'mon Hwoarang!

Hwoarang: No! I will not!

Jin: C'mon dude!

Hwoarang: ALRIGHT!!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!

Jin: Alright let's hear it now.

Hwoarang: ………….

Jin: You should tell your last name now.

Hwoarang: ………….

Jin: C'mon, don't back out now.

Hwoarang: Uh, I don't feel like it.

Jin: OH C"MON!!

Hwoarang: NO!

Jin: You better!

Hwoarang: Alright!

Jin: Okay, go ahead.

Hwoarang: okay, my name is (whispers quietly to himself) Nippy.  


Jin: What did you say?

Eddy: man, how long are you going to talk about this?

Hwoarang whispers: Nippy.

Jin: Speak up talon boy.

Hwoarang: nippy.

Jin: I can't hear you man!

Hwoarang: NIPPY!!! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!

Jin: ……………..

Jin bursts out laughing and Hwoarang's face turns beet red.

Eddy: Shall we go on with our show then?

Jin: Proceed.

Eddy: And on the Dream Team is, Bryan Fury, and Paul Pheonix!!

Crowd cheers.

Eddy: Okay, get ready Jin Kazama, since you will go and do Time to Gravy first.

Jin: Alright. I tell ya, I used to take dance lessons, so this should be no sweat.

Hwoarang: Uh huh, let's see you do dah.

Jin: Okay, I will.

Music starts to begin.

Jin: What the heck!! This is disco music! I'm not going to dance to disco.

Eddy: Oh c'mon, your wasting time now.

Jin: Put something else on!

Eddy: Alright then. Put new music on!

Music begins.

Jin: Are you kidding me? Country music?

Eddy: your time is almost out you know.

Jin: I give up! I ain't gonna dance to no old music.

Eddy: Well then! The Excite Team has zero points so far.

Hwoarang: Thanx a lot Jin! I thought you could dance good.

Jin: I can, just not to that music. If it had been pop music, I could've grooved all night.

Hwoarang: Uh huh. That probably was gonna happen. NOT!!! I WAS SARCASTIC!!!!

Eddy: Your up Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: I'll show you Jin, what Koreans can do!!! Wah taahhh!!!

Music begins and Hwoarang starts to do the robot dance. Then he starts to break dance 

for a bit until…. THUMP!!!!!

Jin: Oh! You should have seen your face Hwoarang Nippy!!! OH man!!!!

Hwoarang: Shut your crack!

Hwoarang starts to dance again, and starts to do the tango with an imaginary partner.

Eddy: Times up! You get 8 points. 1 point for standing up for awhile. 4 points for the 

robot dance, and 3 points for your bad tango dance.

Hwoarang: Why tank you. 

Read and Review!!


End file.
